The invention relates generally to the field of data processing. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for processing multi-channel audio.
Music players, game stations, and other computer-based applications that output audio data are becoming more prevalent. Various systems and methods are known for interfacing audio applications on a computer or other processor to speakers, microphones, or other audio devices. For example, sound cards have been developed which support the input and/or output of one or more analog and/or digital channels. Some sound card designs have evolved into defacto standards, such as Creative Technology Ltd's Sound Blaster products. Moreover, a variety of application program interfaces (APIs) have been developed for Windows and other Operating Systems (OS) to provide standardized interfaces between applications and standardized sound card configurations.
Known systems and methods for processing multi-channel audio have various disadvantages, however. For example, multi-channel audio sources may require multiple sound cards or other interfaces to output audio. For instance, a six-channel source may require three separate stereo sound cards (having 2 channels each) to output the six channel audio data.
In addition, audio systems may be configured to provide output for only a single application. Thus, where multiple applications are operating simultaneously, and where two or more of the applications produce audio output, multiple sound cards may be required to output the audio. This is undesirable due to the additional expense and space required to host multiple sound cards. Such a scheme also precludes mixing two channels on the sound card where audio data in each of the two channels originate in different applications.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method that enable a single audio card to simultaneously output data from multiple sources. In addition, the system and method should be flexible enough that a user can selectably associate different audio streams with different output channels on the single audio card. Moreover, a system and method is needed that enables selective mixing of two or more audio stream inputs.